


new friends

by holdhoIyghost



Series: previously, on tumblr [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdhoIyghost/pseuds/holdhoIyghost





	new friends

“Ralph, these are my friends!” Ralph nods as he stares at the group before him: a short, white haired…something, a male with oddly-dyed hair, a tall brunet, and… two androids? “They’re all good, trust me!” Ralph glances down to the human beside him as they give a quick introduction of the group. “As you guys know, this is Ralph. He’s a-” 

Ralph furrows his brows as he watches _____ pull out their phone. “What is wrong?” he questions.

“Ah- I gotta go do something real quick! You’ll be fine with them, right?” Ralph tensed slightly, giving a quick glance to the group of five.

“Don’t worry, yo. We’ll make sure he doesn’t freak out,” the white-haired human says with a shrug. A goofy grin forms on their face as _____ runs off. “So, you’re Ralph, huh?”

“Sorry again for running off!” Ralph looks up from the game he was playing with the three livelier ones of the group. There was slight shock on _____’a face, though it was covered by a smile. “You didn’t get too scared, did you, Ralph?”

“No. Ralph likes these people. They are very nice to Ralph.” A smile crosses the broken android’s face as he motions _____ to come forward. “You should help Ralph with this game. Ralph doesn’t understand very well.”

“It’s a dumb game. I thought this idiot got rid of it,” Mat mutters as he sends a glare to Sin.

“It isn’t dumb, you’re just unappreciative. At least it isn’t Monopoly,” the human responds before sticking out their tongue.

Mat scoffs as _____ gives a small laugh. “We’ve gotta get going, actually. Maybe some other time!” Ralph hands his cards to the shortest of the group, as do the others in the small circle (square?). _____ holds out a hand to help Ralph up and gives another smile to the group.

“Ralph enjoyed ‘hanging out!’ Ralph will be seeing you again!” Ralph sends a smile to the group before he turns and follows his friend towards home.

“So, do you like them all?”

“They were all very nice to Ralph! But Cat and Mat seem very protective of them; they scare Ralph a little bit.”

“That’s alright; those two are kind of brash at first. They’ll loosen up eventually.” _____ gave Ralph a gentle smile. “I’m glad you had fun today, Ralph.”

“Ralph is glad, too!”


End file.
